


Lost Top Hat

by thegreatestkingsman



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, almost monkey in the middle, and pt is the monkey, another floptoodle moment, but actually she's just as guilty, circus family pranksters, circus shenanigans, phillip is to blame, pt forever embarrassing himself in front of charles, pt's top hat, seemingly innocent lettie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatestkingsman/pseuds/thegreatestkingsman
Summary: PT might seem like the mischief-maker of the circus, but the rest of the crew have begun to give him a run for his money by returning the favor.





	Lost Top Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever! HUGE shout out to all my friends in the Cult of Barlyle Discord server, I would never have even attempted writing fic without your support and encouragement! :)

PT Barnum is at his wit’s end. There are only minutes left until showtime and he cannot find his top hat anywhere. He knows they are to blame, but his circus family swear they have nothing to do with its disappearance. “C’mon, I _know_ I put it right here…” gesturing towards his desk he turns to Lettie, pleading, “what did you guys do with it?”

“Barnum,” rolling her eyes and chuckling Lettie answers him, “you’re always blaming us for your own absentmindedness.” As Phineas turns to search under his desk, he just misses Phillip entering the tent wearing his missing hat while carrying his own. Pointing towards PT, Phillip jokingly asks Lettie “What did he lose this time?” and without looking up, PT responds for her, “I didn’t _lose_ anything, I know one of you took it!” and moves to search under a nearby bench.

Phillip makes his way over to join Lettie and some of the other performers. He goes to sit down next to Lettie and swiftly takes off PT’s hat and puts on his own, placing PT’s hat on O’ Malley’s head in the process. “You know, shouldn’t you be harassing O’ Malley here? He _is_ the pick-pocket after all.” Phineas’ response comes out muffled as he moves out from under the bench, “nah, I interrogated him first. I have a feeling this is a group effort.” Walking towards Lettie and Phillip he adds, “alright, get up, let’s have a look under that bench now.” With fake annoyance Lettie stands up, saying, “fine, it’s about time we head over to the ring anyway.” As she starts toward the door with the rest of the group moving to follow, O’ Malley tosses her the hat which she places on PT’s desk as she walks by.

PT, now frantically searching behind the benches after Lettie’s reminder of the time shouts out, “Seriously guys, the show’s about to start! _Where did you put it_?”

Charles, making his way through the tent to join the rest of the acts, stops when he sees PT. A little confused but not surprised, he asks him, “What are you doing?” and with total exasperation PT looks at him and says “I’m looking for my top hat. And let me guess, you also have _no idea_ where it might be.” Charles, trying to hide his smirk, points over to PT’s desk, “you mean the one sitting right there?”

Barnum, completely fed up, utters “oh, you have got to be…” and yells after the group making their way out the door, “who had it?” PT walks over to the desk to put on his red waistcoat and top hat for the show as everyone but Phillip makes their way over to the other tent.

Phillip chuckles to himself as he watches PT subtly shake his head in disbelief while he gets ready. After putting on his now found top hat he glances over to Phillip, smirking, “you were in on this, weren’t you? In fact, you probably took it to begin with.”

As he makes his way over to PT, Phillip replies “maybe… maybe not,” and PT narrows his eyes at him. Clapping him on the shoulder, Phillip adds “It’s a great confidence boost before a show to be able to fool the master of deception.” And with a wink he leaves PT to go join the others.


End file.
